Misunderstanding
by Meganekko
Summary: Recueil de OS basé sur des quiproquos : OS1 - Petite Gâterie [Aomine x Kagami x Kuroko] / OS2 - Sex Tape [Kuroko x Akashi] : Dans les vestiaires de Teiko, après l'entrainement, Akashi accepte finalement la demande de Kuroko. Cependant ils étaient loin de se douter qu'Aomine les filmerait en pleine action.
1. Petite gâterie

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki, l'auteur de** _ **Kuroko no Basuke**_ **. Je ne tire aucun argent en écrivant cette fiction.**

 **Rating : T (sous-entendus sexuels !)**

 **Relations homosexuelles**

 **Note : Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Ça va faire un moment que je voulais écrire un truc sur le fandom KnB, et quoi de mieux, que de commencer avec un OS ? Cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment déjà... Je l'ai écrite et c'est seulement à ce moment là, que je me suis rendue compte qu'elle était totalement loufoque... Bref, on se retrouve en bas et j'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **OoOoO**

 **~ Petite gâterie ~**

Peu après la Winter Cup, Akashi avait invité la Génération des Miracles à passer une nuit dans un onsen (1) réputé de Kyoto, afin de fêter dignement leur retrouvaille. Bien qu'à l'origine, le voyage était exclusivement réservé aux ex-coéquipiers de Teiko, les demandes répétitives de Kuroko avaient eu raison d'Akashi, qui avait finalement accepté la présence de Kagami.

L'onsen, où ils allaient passer la nuit, était très luxueux et le service impécable -nul besoin de préciser que le petit groupe, Akashi exclu, s'était senti mal à l'aise devant tant de prestige. Ils avaient à leur disposition un onsen, qui leur était exclusivement réservé, ainsi qu'un vaste ryokan (2), qui comportait une pièce principale, déservant sur trois chambres -les cloisons coulissantes permettant d'ajuster la pièce selon les envies des occupants. Chacun prit vite ses aises et s'installa dans sa chambre : Akashi avec Midorima, Kise avec Murasakibara puis Kuroko avec Aomine et Kagami. S'ensuivit une digne fête de retrouvaille, accompagnée de chamaillerie, de jeux, de rire et encore de rire. Tout le monde s'endormit très tard, la tête envahie de bons moments, et le brouhaha laissa vite place au silence de la nuit.

OoOoO

Aux alentours de trois heures du matin, Kise fut forcé de sortir de son lit à cause d'une envie pressante. Il se dirigea à tâtons dans le noir jusqu'aux toilettes et fit sa petite affaire. Tout en se lavant les mains, il se promit de ne plus jamais boire autant de soda : cela faisait la troisième fois de la nuit qu'il allait au petit coin et il avait un affreux mal de ventre ! Alors que le blond se voyait déjà dans son futon bien au chaud, des bruits dans la chambre voisine attirèrent son attention. De nature curieuse, Kise tendit l'oreille et reconnut sans mal les voix de Kagami, d'Aomine et de Kuroko.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment raisonnable, Aomine-kun.

\- Ah ? Murasakibara y a le droit tout l'temps !

\- Murasakibara-kun est spécial.

\- "Spécial" ? Ça veut dire quoi ça, "spécial" ?!

\- Spécial, c'est tout. »

L'as de Tōō sembla pousser un grognement.

« Et toi Bakagami, manifeste toi un peu ! T'en as envie ou pas ?

\- Bah euh, ouais. Normal quoi. »

Décidemment, Kise était de plus en plus intrigué par leur conversation et se surprit même à coller son oreille contre la fine cloison.

« T'as perdu Testu : on est deux contre un. On le fait. »

Le blond se retint de justesse à pousser un cri : qu'est ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ? Excité par cette découverte, il jeta de furtifs coups d'oeil vers les deux autres chambres pour vérifier que le reste de la bande dormait bien.

« Vas-y Tetsu, à toi l'honneur. Tu choisis laquelle ? La mienne ou celle de Kagami ? »

Il eut un long silence insoutenable.

« ... J'hésite car elles ont l'air toutes les deux délicieuses.

\- Au pire, tu pourras toujours manger les deux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir assez d'appétit pour ça, Kagami-kun...

\- Tu verras Tetsu, une fois que t'y auras goûté, tu pourras plus t'en passer ! »

De l'autre côté de la porte, Kise se dandinait, mal à l'aise. Est-ce-qu'ils étaient vraiment en train de parler de _ça_?

« Bon, j'en ai marre d'attendre ! Je suis volontaire pour passer en premier !

\- Quoi ?! T'as pas le droit de faire ça, Ahomine !

\- La ferme ! Je fais ce que j'veux. »

Des bruits d'objets, tombant au sol, ainsi que les protestations de Kuroko résonnèrent dans la pièce.

« Qu- arrête Aomine-kun ! Arrête ç- humf ! »

Des bruits de salive et d'halètement vinrent aux oreilles de Kise, qui était au bord de l'évanouissement. Les minutes s'écroulaient lentement alors que la respiration du joueur fantôme devenait plus haletante et ses protestations plus fortes.

« Aha, tu t'en es foutu partout Tetsu !

\- Si Aomine-kun était moins brutal avec moi, j'aurais pu tout avaler.

\- T'inquiète Kuroko, moi je vais être doux avec toi !

\- Ah ?! J'exige avoir le droit de recommencer ! C'était seulement un entraînement !

\- Et puis quoi encore ?! C'est mon tour ! »

Kise était choqué. Les propos de ses amis étaient on ne peut plus clair et pourtant il voulait en avoir le cœur net ; il voulait le voir de ses propres yeux. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrouvrir la porte, la voix de Kuroko le stoppa aussitôt.

« Ça suffit Kagami-kun et Aomine-kun ! Si vous êtes incapables de vous mettre d'accord, vous n'avez qu'à sucer la mienne.

Le blond imagina parfaitement le sourire de prédateur que devait aborder les deux fauves.

« C'est pas de refus... Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai l'eau à la bouche.

\- En plus elle dégouline, ce serait bête de te faire attendre... »

De nouveau, des bruits de sucions envahirent la pièce.

« Je préfère quand elle sont plus courtes et plus épaisses, com'ça je peux les mettre entièrement dans ma bouche.

\- Ouais j'vois c'que tu veux dire, Bakagami. Mais je trouve que les longues durent plus longtemps. »

Kise sentait son sang lui monter à la tête pendant que le déchirement d'un emballage plastifié laissait présager de la suite. La scène paraissait tellement irréelle et cela commençait à être trop pour le mannequin, des centaines d'images, toutes plus obscènes les unes que les autres, défilant à toute vitesse dans sa tête.

« Aah, je pourrais faire ça toute la nuit...

\- Pareil ! Je crois que je vais devenir accros.

\- Ne soyez pas bêtes tous les deux. On ne pourrait pas tenir. »

Les deux fauves ricanèrent d'une même voix.

« Ah ouais ? On parie Tetsu ? »

C'en fût trop pour Kise : incapable d'en supporter plus, il entra en trombe dans sa chambre, s'enroula dans son duvet et sanglota à grosses larmes jusqu'au matin, son âme souillée à jamais.

OoOoO

Au petit matin, toute la joyeuse troupe se rassembla dans la pièce principale afin de déjeuner ensemble, comme ils l'avaient convenu la veille. Ils s'installèrent au compte-gouttes mais après plusieurs minutes, il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de Kagami, de Kuroko et d'Aomine. Akashi, excédé au plus au point qu'on le fasse attendre, décida d'y remédier par lui-même : sans laisser le temps à Kise de lui expliquer ce qui était vraisemblablement arrivé cette nuit, le capitaine de Rakuzan ouvrit brusquement la cloison coulissante de leur chambre.

Lorsqu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir, le blond sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Il paniqua ; il ne savait pas s'il devait s'évanouir, crier, pleurer ou même rire. Cependant lorsqu'il posa les yeux à l'intérieur de la pièce, il en resta coi. Face à lui, s'étendait une scène encore jamais vue : Kagami, Aomine et Kuroko, pâles comme la mort, étendus sur le sol, avec autour d'eux...

... des dizaines d'emballages de glaces en batonnets.

OoOoO

onsen (1) : bain thermal japonais

ryokan (2) : auberge typique japonaise

OoOoO

 **Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Vous aviez prédit la chute ? En tout cas, j'espère que vous y avez cru malgré les petits indices qui vous faisaient tout de même comprendre que c'était des glaces et pas autre chose !**

 **Du coup, j'ose imaginer que vous comprenez à présent l'origine du titre "Misunderstanding" (quiproquo en français). Mais alors, pourquoi ce OS s'appelle "Petite gâterie", me direz-vous ? Tout simplement parce que je pense faire un recueil de OS basé sur -attention suspens- des quiproquos ! C'est sûr, qu'il n'y aura pu vraiment de surprise, vu qu'on sait d'avance qu'il va y avoir un retournement de situation à la fin, mais je pense que ça peut toujours être sympa de découvrir quelle va-t-être la chute. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

 **J'ai déjà une petite idée pour le prochain OS dans ce genre mais la publication en est très incertaine...**

 **Bref, c'était un OS un peu tiré par les cheveux et déjanté mais j'espère que ça vous aura fait passer un bon petit moment quand même. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en me laissant une review !**


	2. Sex Tape

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, l'auteur de _Kuroko no Basuke._ Je ne tire aucun argent en écrivant cette fiction.**

 **Rating : T (sous-entendus sexuels !)**

 **Relations homosexuelles**

 **Note :Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Waouh, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de retours (qui plus est positifs !), ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Bien sûr, je remercie aussi du fond du cœur les personnes qui ont ajoutés ma fic dans leurs favoris et celles qui la suivent !**

 **J'ai été surprise de voir que vous étiez nombreux à avoir deviné, ou en tout cas prévu la chute, mais visiblement ça ne vous a pas gâché la lecture, donc tant mieux. D'ailleurs pour ceux qui se poseraient la question (vu qu'on me l'a demandé en review) : oui, les couples seront variés ! Bien évidemment je prendrai les personnages qui vont le mieux avec la situation mais j'essayerai vraiment de changer un maximum (parce que c'est plus fun à écrire _et_ à lire _,_ aha !).**

 **Bref, ce OS est un peu différent de l'autre, dans le sens où on n'assiste pas vraiment à la scène, mais j'espère que vous prendrez quand même plaisir à le lire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **OoOoO**

 **Réponse à la Guest :**

 **''Excellente fanfiction'' ? Waouh merci, ça me touche beaucoup !**

 **OoOoO**

 **~ Sex tape ~**

Le collège de Teiko était connu pour son élitisme mais surtout pour son prestigieux club de basket et ses joueurs talentueux. Et pour cause, les adhérents du club s'entraînaient hardiment, plusieurs fois par semaine. Les entraînements étaient réputés durs et éprouvants : qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige ou qu'il vente, l'entraîneur souhaitait que les joueurs donnent le meilleur d'eux-mêmes afin d'exceller dans la discipline.

Ainsi, en ce mercredi soir, les basketteurs, fatigués de leur après-midi d'entraînement, rentrèrent chez eux en hâte, afin de se reposer. Le gymnase se vida alors petit à petit, et seul quelques-uns d'entre eux s'attardèrent dans les vestiaires, afin de profiter d'une douche amplement méritée après l'effort.

OoOoO

Aomine Daiki essuya promptement l'eau qui dégoulinait sur son corps, avant d'enfiler avec fainéantise ses vêtements. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en guise de coiffage et se saisit de son sac.

« J'y vais Tetsu. Si j'fais attendre Satsu trop longtemps, elle va encore m'engueuler. »

\- D'accord. À demain Aomine-kun. »

Le basané adressa un dernier signe de la main à son ami, qui sortait des douches, et s'éclipsa. Une serviette nouée autour de la taille ainsi que de la tête, Kuroko commença à se sécher les cheveux en les frictionnant énergiquement.

Le joueur fantôme aimait beaucoup ce moment après l'entraînement, généralement c'était un moment propice aux plaisanteries et à l'amusement, comme la fois où Aomine s'était amusé à fouetter les débutants avec un serviette enroulée. Kuroko sourit intérieurement en se remémorant ce souvenir, lorsque subitement, un corps humide se colla au sien, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Enfin seul. » lui chuchota un souffle ardant au creux de l'oreille.

Paniqué, Kuroko se retourna vivement et mit quelques secondes avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était face à son capitaine. Et, à en juger par les nombreuses gouttelettes, qui parsemaient son corps entièrement dénudé, Akashi venait tout juste de sortir des douches.

« J'ai bien cru qu'Aomine ne partirait jamais. »

Kuroko lança un regard interrogateur à Akashi, qui s'approcha d'avantage du bleuté, le forçant à se coller aux casiers.

« N'était-ce pas toi que m'avait demandé si tu pouvais bénéficier de mes services personnels, Tetsuya ? »

Celui-ci papillonna des yeux et bafouilla les casiers glacés qu'il sentait dans son dos contrastaient avec la chaleur qui émanait de son capitaine.

« Ou-oui c'est vrai, mais je ne pensais pas le faire ici. Quelqu'un pourrait nous surprendre Akashi-kun. Ce serait embarrassant.

-Allons, tu n'étais pas si timide lorsque tu m'as formulé cette requête audacieuse. » déclara celui-ci, non sans aborder un rictus amusé.

Kuroko se sentit rougir. Et, alors qu'il détournait les yeux pour échapper au regard perçant d'Akashi, il remarqua une goutte d'eau, tombant de sa chevelure écarlate, qui glissa avec lenteur sur sa poitrine, puis son abdomen avant de finir sa course encore plus bas.

« Bien, dit-il, les joues en feu. Si Akashi-kun souhaite le faire ici, alors nous le ferons ici. »

OoOoO

« Mais si j'te jure !

\- Pff, je ne te crois pas Aominecchi ! Je suis sûr que se sont tes pornos qui te sont montés à la tête.

\- Comment tu sais pour- bref, c'est pas le sujet ! »

Aomine passa un bras autour des épaules de Kise, le forçant à s'écarter des autres basketteurs en train de s'entraîner et des oreilles indiscrètes par la même occasion.

« Mais puisque je te l'dis ! Hier, quand je suis retourné dans le vestiaire, j'ai trouvé Tetsu et Akashi en train de faire des trucs !

\- Quel genre de trucs ?

\- Des trucs ! Du genre... des trucs quoi ! »

Kise le dévisagea, ne sachant pas quoi penser de cette histoire. Connaissant le basané, cela pouvait très bien être une de ses plaisanteries douteuses mais cette fois-ci, et sans en connaître la raison, il avait envie de le croire.

« Bon okay. Admettons que ton histoire s'avère être vraie, tu n'as aucune preuve pour le prouver.

\- Si, j'en ai une.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas commencé par là, alors ?

\- J'suis pas sûr que tu sois prêt à c'que tu vas voir.

\- C'est à dire ? »

Aomine enfonça sa main dans la poche de son jogging, avant d'en sortir son portable et de pianoter dessus. Il posa le téléphone dans les mains de Kise, qui s'apprêtait à démarrer la vidéo lorsque la poigne d'Aomine l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

« On est d'accord, ça reste entre nous, hein ?

\- Mais oui, t'inquiète.

\- Hm, t'es pas très convainquant...

\- D'accord, d'accord, je ne dirai rien. Voilà, t'es content ? Regarde, je fais même le serment des scouts. »

Aomine lui jeta un dernier regard dubitatif avant de démarrer l'enregistrement.

L'image était assez mal cadrée et coupée, en partie à cause de l'embrasure de la porte, mais on pouvait deviner que la scène se passait dans les vestiaires de Teiko, grâce aux casiers bleus. Et près des bancs, on distinguait très clairement deux paires de jambes entremêlées, qui bougeaient par à-coups, se frôlaient, s'enroulaient, se caressaient l'une l'autre, ainsi que, juste à côté, des serviettes de bain roulées en boule, qui laissaient penser que les deux partenaires étaient sans doute nus.

Kise ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre à qui appartenait ces jambes : c'était celles de Kurokocchi et de Akashicchi ! Ni une, ni deux, il devint rouge pivoine et se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens.

« M-mais, comment tu as... enfin, ils sont en train de... et toi tu...

\- J't'avais prévenu. »

Kise, chamboulé par cette révélation, commença à faire les cent pas. S'il avait cru son ami dès le départ, il n'aurait pas vu cette vidéo, mais en même temps... il fallait le voir pour le croire : Akashicchi et Kurokocchi étaient ensembles ! Est-ce-que ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient en train de _le faire_? Ou bien c'était les préliminaires ? Ou bien... Kise prit conscience de ses pensées perverties et sentit son visage rougir d'avantage : bon sang, mais à quoi est-ce-qu'il pensait ?

Aomine, lui, se délectait de sa réaction plutôt divertissante et se dit qu'il fallait en profiter.

« Ç'en est à tomber le cul par terre, hein ?

\- Ne sors pas ce genre de blague dans un contexte pareil ! s'écria le blond.

\- Roh c'était pour détendre l'atmosphère ! grommela l'autre. Et puis qui aurait pu deviner que Kuroko et Akashi étaient à ce point comme cul et chemise -ah, elle est excellente celle-ci.

\- Rah, tu m'insupportes avec ton humour de beauf !

\- C'est juste toi qui a un balai dans le cul. T'es incapable de comprendre le génie de mes blagues !

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous êtes encore en train de comploter, tous les deux ? »

Aomine et Kise, trop absorbés par leur discussion, sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour faire face à Midorima, qui affichait un visage passablement agacé. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait été attiré par le brouhaha causé par le duo.

« En parlant de balai dans l'cul... grogna l'as entre ses dents, avant de prendre un coup de coude de la part du blond, qui le fusillait du regard.

-Ce que veut dire Aominecchi, c'est que tu as l'air rayonnant aujourd'hui, Midorimacchi ! tenta-t-il de rectifier. Tu n'utiliserais pas une crème de jour par hasard ? »

Alors que Aomine esclaffa de rire, Midorima, regrettant déjà de les avoir rejoint, faisait de son mieux pour contenir la rage qui bouillait au fond de lui.

« Je sais que c'est normal pour des idiots dans votre genre d'être constamment excités, reprit-il calmement. Mais là, vous paraissez anormalement agités. »

Kise lança un regard inquiet au basané, qui d'un simple coup d'œil lui fit bien comprendre de garder sa langue.

« T'es juste parano Midorima, déclara Aomine avec agacement. Ça commence par collectionner des peluches et ça finit à l'asile psychiatrique.

\- O-oui, tu te fais des films, Midorimacchi ! » déclara nerveusement le deuxième.

Le shooter les dévisagea sceptique : ces deux-là lui cachaient quelque chose, il en mettrait sa main à couper.

« Ne me dites pas que Aomine a encore ramené ses magazines pornographiques ? Tu me sembles bien rouge, Kise.

\- Mais qu'est-c'que vous avez tous avec mes porn-

\- Non non, pas du tout Midorimacchi ! s'exclama Kise. Je t'assure ! Pour tout te dire, Aominecchi m'a sorti une blague un peu cochonne et c'est tout. Tu sais bien qu'il ne m'en faut pas beaucoup, hahaha ! Allez, allez, tu peux partir Midorimacchi. » continua celui-ci en poussant gentiment son ami par les épaules la tension était bien assez électrique comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Alors que le shooter était sur le point d'abandonner, il eut un éclair de lucidité. Un air satisfait sur le visage, il remonta victorieusement sa paire de lunettes : son plan était infaillible et cet idiot de Kise allait tomber la tête la première dans son piège.

« Bien comme vous voudrez. De toute manière, je n'ai pas le temps pour vos idioties, je dois aller me préparer pour accompagner Sanae au concert de Babyraids Japan ce soir. » déclara Midorima en feignant de s'éloigner.

Il eut à peine le temps que faire quelques pas, qu'il fut rattrapé par la tornade Kise, qui se jeta sur lui en piaillant.

« Tu vas voir Babyraids Japan en concert Midorimacchi ?! S'il te plaît, laissez-moi vous accompagner ! C'est mon groupe préféré mais je n'ai pas réussi à avoir de places ! »

Bien évidemment le shooter savait déjà tout ça à peine quelques jours auparavant, le club de basket avait eu droit aux jérémiades incessantes du blond car il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir lesdites places.

Et, alors que Kise était accroché au col de Midorima, celui-ci ricana intérieurement : cet idiot de Kise était vraiment trop prévisible.

«Malheureusement, nous n'avons que 2 places et Sanae veut à tout prix y aller.

\- Dans ce cas laisse-moi accompagner ta sœur ! S'il te plaît Mirodimacchi, je serai un parfait garde du corps ! Je ferai tout pour te prouver ma bonne foi mais je t'en supplie, laisse-moi aller au concert, gémit le blond, en pleurnichant dans le haut de son ami.

\- Tu ferais vraiment tout ?

\- Ouiiiii, puisque je te le dis !

\- Dans ce cas, déclara Midorima, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Dis moi ce que vous me cachez avec Aomine. »

Le basané n'avait rien raté de l'échange. Il décida qu'il était temps de couper court à la conversation et attrapa Kise par le col, qui s'accrochait tant bien que mal à Midorima.

« Allez, viens ici toi !

\- Qu- Non Aominecchi, lâche-moi ! Je veux y aller !

\- Vas-y Kise, tu n'as qu'une chose à dire et la place est à toi.

\- Si tu l'ouvres Kise, je t'en mets une ! »

Le blond était tiraillé des deux côtés -aussi bien dans le sens littéral que métaphorique. Néanmoins, malgré la situation qui ne prêtait pas à la réflexion, il réfléchit quelle était la bonne décision à prendre. Et après avoir cogité, il décida finalement de tout avouer, au nom de son amour pour Babyraids Japan.

« Aominecchi a filmé Akashicchi et Kurokocchi en train de... en train de... en train de FAIRE L'AMOUR ! » s'écria-t-il en cachant son visage rouge pivoine, mort de honte.

Un ange passa.

Ni Aomine, ni Midorima ne réagirent pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Ils se tenaient face à face, avec le blond, à moitié allongé sur le sol, qui gémissait quelque chose à propos du concert de Babyraids Japan qui en valait la peine même s'il risquait de se faire étriper par la suite.

« Je ne te pensais pas aussi dépravé Aomine, déclara finalement le shooter avec un regard dégoûté.

\- Qu- ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Je les ai surpris dans les vestiaires et comme je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'ils faisaient, je les ai pris en vidéo pour avoir l'avis de Kise, c'est tout !

\- Arrête de mentir Aominecchi ! Tu savais très bien ce qu'ils faisaient.

\- Mais tu peux pas la fermer deux secondes, toi ! » grogna le basané, en écrasant la tête du blond entre ses deux poings.

Alors que Kise chouinait et qu'Aomine le martyrisait, Murasakibara arriva derrière eux.

« Dîtes, si vous ne faites pas moins de bruit Aka-chin va se mettre en colère. »

Mais aucun des trois ne l'écouta, bien trop occupés à se disputer : tandis qu'Aomine tyrannisait le blond, celui-ci sollicitait l'aide de Midorima, qui n'en avait clairement rien à faire. Leur vacarme finit même par attirer l'attention de plusieurs joueurs, qui de toute évidence ne comprenaient rien à la situation. Cependant dans la confusion, le portable d'Aomine glissa de sa poche, attirant le regard de Murasakibara, vexé qu'on l'ignore.

« Tiens, qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? Ah, c'est une vidéo. »

À partir de ce moment, tout se passa comme au ralenti.

Midorima remarqua, mais trop tard, que le géant s'apprêtait à démarrer la vidéo, et, dans un geste désespéré, il s'élança pour saisir le téléphone.

Aomine et Kise, n'ayant pas réagis assez vite, ne purent qu'observer la scène.

Ils virent alors Midorima tendre le bras pour attraper l'objet, tandis que Murasakibara s'écarta brusquement et dans un geste maladroit augmenta le son de la vidéo, qui résonna dans tout le gymnase.

« _A-kashi-kun... Écarte davantage les jambes Tetsuya... Ça fait mal... C'est pourtant toi qui m'avait demandé... Oui mais a-ah ça fait mal... Allez, fait un effort pour moi... B-bien Akashi-kun, ah... »_

Un deuxième ange passa.

Tous les joueurs se regardèrent hébétés et les ballons de basket en suspend retombèrent au sol dans un grand fracas.

Derrière le raffut produit par le rebond des ballons, on pouvait entendre comme des couinements et des cris venant du petit groupe de la Génération des Miracles. Cependant personne ne s'en préoccupa, mis à part Kuroko qui les observait de l'autre bout du gymnase, l'air soucieux.

« Akashi-kun, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais les rappeler à l'ordre ? »

Akashi marqua un trois points avant de se tourner vers son coéquipier. Ils étaient tous les deux isolés des autres, afin que Kuroko perfectionne ses techniques pendant un entraînement spécial avec son capitaine.

« Laissons-les tranquille, déclara celui-ci avec un petit rictus. C'est divertissant de les voir s'affoler comme ça. »

Légèrement perdu, Kuroko l'observa, ne comprenant pas pourquoi celui-ci trouvait la situation amusante.

« Tout de même, ajouta-t-il. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils en font tout une histoire à propos de cette vidéo, Akashi-kun m'aidait seulement à faire mes étirements quotidiens. »

 **OoOoO**

 **Alors, qu'est-ce-que vous en avez pensé ? Est-ce-que là aussi vous aviez prédit la chute ? Est-ce-que vous avez ri / souri / soufflé du nez ? Est-ce-que la façon dont est mis en scène le quiproquo est moins intéressante ? Est-ce-que la chaise sur laquelle vous êtes assis(e) est confortable ? Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis !**

 **Ce OS a mis un peu beaucoup de temps à sortir (désolée !) à cause de certains passages qui trainaient en longueur et d'un surplus de dialogues (bref, c'était galère). Malheureusement, le prochain OS risque de mettre encore plus de temps à sortir vu que je n'ai aucune idée de scénario (si on peut appeler cela comme ça *tousse*).**

 **Bref, merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau OS, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! Je vous dis à la prochaine !**


End file.
